impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grand Tour
TV Series (2016-Present) Starring: Jeremy Clarkson Richard Hammond James May Mike Skinner (The American) Follows Jeremy, Richard, and James, as they embark on motoring adventures across the globe. =Season 1= Beechcraft Model 18 Seen in the intro. Airbus A380-841 Ep. 1.01 The Holy Trinity .]] Registration G-XLEF, c/n 151 built in 2014. Supposedly arriving at Los Angeles International Airport (LAX/KLAX). .]] Ep. 1.06 Happy Finnish Christmas .]] Airbus A321 & Airbus A320 Ep. 1.01 The Holy Trinity At Los Angeles International Airport (LAX/KLAX), a JetBlue Airbus A321 closest to the camera, followed by a JetBlue Airbus A320 and the tail of a Spirit Airlines aircraft, most likely another A320. , Airbus A320 of JetBlue, and Airbus A320 of Spirit Airlines.]] Aero L-39C Albatros Ep. 1.01 The Holy Trinity Breitling Jet Team. de Havilland Canada DHC-6-100 Twin Otter Ep. 1.01 The Holy Trinity Registration N125SA, c/n 104 built in 1968. Owned by Perris Valley Skydiving. Sikorsky UH-60L Black Hawk Ep. 1.02 Operation Desert Stumble Airframe of the Royal Jordanian Air Foce. Airbus A300 Ep. 1.02 Operation Desert Stumble Training airframe at a special forces training compound in Jordan. Aérospatiale AS355 F-1 Ecureuil 2 Ep. 1.03 Opera, Arts and Donuts Registration I-LTOP, c/n 5106. Boeing 757-200F Ep. 1.05 Moroccan Roll .]] SEPECAT Jaguar GR.3A Ep. 1.05 Moroccan Roll Registration XX720, code FL, c/n S17. Stored at RAF Bentwaters (---/EGVJ). Hawker Siddeley Harrier GR.3 Ep. 1.05 Moroccan Roll Registration XZ996, c/n 712219 built in 1991. Stored at RAF Bentwaters (---/EGVJ). General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon (Mockup) Ep. 1.05 Moroccan Roll The F-16 mockup used in the filming of The Jewel of the Nile, now on display at Atlas Corporation Studios in Morocco. IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Military Fixed-Wing). De Havilland Canada DHC-2 Mk 1 (L-20A) Beaver Ep. 1.06 Happy Finnish Christmas Registration N93DG, c/n 601 built in 1953. SNCA Sud-Est 3130 Alouette II Ep. 1.06 Happy Finnish Christmas Looks like JAP or JAF code on the fuselage, maybe F-MJAP? English Electric Lightning Ep. 1.07 The Beach (Buggy) Boys – Part 1 AgustaWestland AW119 Ep. 1.08 The Beach (Buggy) Boys – Part 2 Boeing 727 Ep. 1.09 Berks to the Future Several 727s stored at Lasham Airfield (QLA/EGHL). Purple tail is probably ex-FedEx Express Boeing 727-227/Advanced(F) registration N481FE, c/n 21463/1343. 727 on the far right with the blue tail and cheatline is Boeing 727-212/Advanced(RE) Super 27 registration VP-CMO, c/n 21948/1510. Cessna 172S Skyhawk SP & Robin DR200 Ep. 1.12 censored to censored Cessna registration D-EBRO, c/n 172S-8175 built in 1999. Robin registration too distant to make out. At Flugplatz Mühldorf (---/EDMY). Mooney M20K 231 Ep. 1.12 censored to censored Registration D-EDFW, c/n 25-0523. At Flugplatz Mühldorf (---/EDMY). Eurocopter EC 120B Colibri Ep. 1.13 Past v Future Registration PH-UNN, c/n 1310 built in 2002. Scheibe SF 25C Falke Ep. 1.13 Past v Future Registration G-BRWT, c/n 44480. At Wycombe Air Park (HYC/EGTB). Robinson R44 & Cessna 172S Skyhawk SP Ep. 1.13 Past v Future Cessna registration G-OJAG, c/n 172S-9794. At Wycombe Air Park (HYC/EGTB). Wycombe Air Park (HYC/EGTB) Ep. 1.13 Past v Future 1. Cessna 172S Skyhawk SP registration G-OJAG. 2. Reims-Cessna F152 registration G-WACB. 3. AgustaWestland AW109E Power registration G-GIBI, c/n 11685 built in 2006. 4. Scheibe SF 25C Falke registration G-BRWT. 5. Piper PA-28 6. Robinson R44 Reims-Cessna F152 Ep. 1.13 Past v Future Registration G-WACB, c/n 1972 built in 1986. At Wycombe Air Park (HYC/EGTB). =Season 2= = See also = * The Grand Tour at IMDb * The Grand Tour at Wikipedia * The Grand Tour at IMCDb Category: Aero L-39 Albatros Category: Aérospatiale SA 313/315 Alouette II Category: AgustaWestland AW109 Category: AgustaWestland AW119 Category: Airbus A300 Category: Airbus A320 family Category: Airbus A380 Category: BAC Lightning Category: Beechcraft Model 18 Category: Boeing 727 Category: Boeing 757 Category: Cessna 150/152 Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter Category: Eurocopter AS355 Category: Eurocopter EC120 Colibri Category: Hawker Siddeley Harrier Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: Mooney M20 Category: Piper PA-28 Category: Robinson R44 Category: Scheibe SF 25 Category: SEPECAT Jaguar Category: Sikorsky UH-60 Category: British Airways Category: DHL Aviation Category: JetBlue